Forum:2015-08-10 (Monday)
Discussion for comic for . Ask not what your wiki can do for you, ask what you can do for your wiki. ---- And that's how she extricates herself. MUAHAHAHAAAA!!!!--MadCat221 (talk) 00:52, August 11, 2015 (UTC) aaaaand it looks like the winners in the "Long drawn out subplot" vs. "Quick diversion" debate are those betting on "quick diversion". But one never knows with the Foglios. Xelvonar (talk) 01:56, August 11, 2015 (UTC) "OH! I see what your boss is up to... This is very clever!" "And how, may I ask, did you get your hands free?" "You weren't watching the weasel, were you? -- SpareParts (talk) 02:50, August 11, 2015 (UTC) : If she had outside help and didn't just wiggle herself free (she's been hanging around both Zeetha and Violetta after all) I'd vote for the Beast rather than the weasel, especially since we haven't seen the weasel since she was kidnapped and the Beast would be more likely to be overlooked. It's even possible that in last panel Beausoliel is seeing/referring to the Beast, now wired into and controlling "His Excellency's" system. --Geoduck42 (talk) 04:29, August 11, 2015 (UTC) :: I don't think it's Beastie plugged in, but a lost fragment of the Castle. Remember that its intelligence is not centralized. It may have been smuggled out at some point. In any case, she still needs to prove to this Castle fragment that she's of the family first before turning her captors into her captives.--MadCat221 (talk) 04:48, August 11, 2015 (UTC) I had this idea before I looked over at the LiveJournal entry for today's page, but I see there that I am not alone in thinking it. To wit, presuming "the destruction" mentioned (during which the Heterodyne thinking engine was looted) happened during the roughly two-decade-ago attack on Castle Heterodyne, then this piece of Heterodyne tech has out-of-date information and doesn't know that Agatha is the Heterodyne, or even a'' Heterodyne. Agatha ends up fighting her family's creation alongside the forces of the would-be Master of Paris and the real one. When they finally succeed in defeating it, the Master boots Agatha out of Paris with giving her any help and she is off to England. That could kill a volume or two. -- William Ansley (talk) 04:27, August 11, 2015 (UTC) : Oh lordy William I hope not. Patience only goes so far. If she could get her hands free so easily, I'm guessing she wasn't really fulfilling the Damsel in Distress trope very much, which makes me happy. Letting your brilliant spark captive, who ''fixed Mechanicsburg, have a long look at the technology behind your coup attempt seems to have been a really bad idea, though... --Luckyblackcat (talk) 04:48, August 11, 2015 (UTC) :: I certainly hope I am wrong about this, too! On the bright side, my attempts to predict plot developments in Girl Genius are wrong more often than they are right. In fact, I'm not sure I have ever made a correct prediction. On the not-so-bright side: in my opinion, the whole "Battle of the Beast" segment didn't do anything to advance the plot and it lasted over fifty pages, if you count the "new train" pages as part of it. In other words, I wouldn't put it past the Foglios to include another long segment of the story that amounts to little more than padding (again, in my opinion). :: I meant to add above that if I am right, and if Agatha is kicked out out of Paris without getting any help from the Master, then she will have traveled to and left Paris without accomplishing anything (at least anything that advances the plot) beyond traveling to England. -- William Ansley (talk) 17:02, August 11, 2015 (UTC) ::: Yeah, since she's been specifically mentioned, we at least have to meet Grandmother before Agatha leaves town. --Geoduck42 (talk) 17:31, August 11, 2015 (UTC) i think one possibility is being over looked, Drusus is most likely a "body" used by the master to study the problem makers in the university, ie the place thats easy for a spark to get into with access to cool equipment Clvrlad (talk) 06:21, August 12, 2015 (UTC) : I wouldn't go so far as to say that your hypothesis is "most likely," but it is a possibility and perhaps a likely one. It would explain the rather cryptic statement by "Beausoleil" that he "is unable to visit this den of conspiracy in the flesh," since, if the Master is operating "Beausoleil," he would be recognized if he showed up in person. It doesn't explain why "Beausoleil" kidnapped Agatha. If you are right, and if the Master did it to just to "test" her, then at least it cost him several, presumably valuable, clank bodies for the inconvenience he caused. : By the way, please consider creating an account on this wiki and using it when you contribute. Otherwise anyone can type "clvrlad" and the end of a message and easily impersonate you. -- William Ansley (talk) 17:34, August 11, 2015 (UTC) :My , I hope I don't mess up the page posting for the first time. So, my humble prediction is thus: This is a much longer arc, the castle "fragment" which has already taken over the mechanisms of Paris only requires Agatha's blood to "obey" her. I see the Master of Paris having to negotiate with Agatha to regain control of his town. Sorry I don't know how to sign - Magoon :: Welcome to the Girl Genius wiki, Magoon! Just add four tildas (this character is also sometimes called a swung dash) to the end of your message like so: ~~~~ :: Your "official" signature will replace the tildas when you publish the page. -- William Ansley (talk) 03:51, August 12, 2015 (UTC) :: well the comments made by Drusus speficially :: from fridays :: "thats enough music hall villainy" suggesting he's playing a role to make himself look inferior :: and most of Mondays seem to be testing her seeing how clever and sparky she is... :: make me think He is a body for the master :: Clvrlad (talk) 06:21, August 12, 2015 (UTC) ::: Well, I hope he was indeed just "testing" Agatha, and didn't become yet another fool who underestimated her. "She is a Heterodyne! Does that not mean anything to you?" This quote from Gil needs to be repeated to everyone who thinks to control her. As for the Master having to negotiate with Agatha... I imagine Agatha would readily turn over Paris back to its rightful Master. Remember, deep down at the core of her being, she's her father's daughter, not her mother's. --MadCat221 (talk) 07:00, August 12, 2015 (UTC)